


Mischief Maker

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well… another one of the holiday stories… which I wasn’t PLANNING on doing a St Patrick’s Day one, but with Mistress Drea saying something about one for this holiday, after about a week of thinking on it I got a thread of an idea.  The thing is, I started this about 4 or 5 days before St Paddy’s day, soooo… My muse was Not extremely helpful in letting me get it done in time!  SNIFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Maker

The small, older looking man with a full beard and wearing a green outfit grins fully and does a little jump and click of his heels as he watches the slayer kill the demon he’d tossed in her way. Knowing it’ll take a few hours for the full effects of the magic spell he’d placed on the demon to take effect. Using the demon as a small delay system to break down her mental barriers completely to say and do the things she really wants to, but it’ll still start weakening them almost immediately. Not wanting her barriers dissolved immediately, giving him time to acquaint himself with whomever the slayer has her eye on along with giving the slayer’s emotions a slower release instead of a complete melt down as would happen if he’d sent the magic spell at her directly. Humming a little diddy, he follows at a safe distance, curious as to what might transpire. “Aye. It’ll be right interestin’, it will.” His voice lyrically floats along the wind, the smile on his face obvious in his words. 

***

“You’re being a goof.” Tara grins uncontrollably at the slayer glaring at her with her hands on her hips and her toe tapping. “Why not?”

“I am NOT going to go to the Bronze and be pinched by everyone and their brother if I’m not wearing something green. You promised me that you would be there for me if I needed you, and I’m in need. Willow and her girlfriend are taking Dawn and I don’t have time to go back home to change.” Buffy looks down at her outfit, the pale green shirt now covered in demon guts and since the now dead… very dead… demon is a blob of purple whatever on the outskirts of campus, and Tara’s dorm room was much closer than going all the way across town and home to change.

Tara leans against her doorframe and smirks at the slayer and tilts her head against the frame. “My clothes aren’t exactly your size, sweetie.” Tara points out, ignoring the glare that’s now kicked up from roughly a four on the scale to about a six. 

“Tara!” Buffy growls and looks up and down the busy hallway, kids coming and going as they head out to different parties around campus and out in town. Knowing that they use anything and everything as an excuse to party, and having become better friends with Tara over the past year since the two Wiccan’s had broken up, she honestly feels like she can go to Tara with anything and everything without worrying about being judged. Of course, in times like these, she’s learned that Tara has something of a wicked sense of humor and isn’t above teasing her unmercifully. 

“I don’t know if I have anything green. Green really isn’t a good color for me, you know.” Tara fights the full-fledged smile trying to cross her face, the fluorescent purple guts from the demon Buffy had slayed earlier an interesting and unique color. 

Growling lowly, Buffy reaches out and grasps Tara’s hips, gently pushing the Wiccan back into her room, ignoring the laughter coming from her friend. “Shirt, please?” Releasing Tara, Buffy turns and shuts the door before turning back and leaning against it to give Tara her best puppy dog impression. “Come on. Then I can walk you to the Bronze so you can join in the fun.”

Tara groans at the slayer pouting and fluttering her eyelashes towards her, the look making the normally beautiful slayer just that much more beautiful and her heart thumps hard in her chest while her body tightens slightly in reaction. Sighing at the physical responses, having noticed more and more frequently lately that she’s seeing Buffy as something more than a friend and that’s not a road she can go down. Not with Buffy being probably one of the straightest women she’s ever met. Though the slayer has been flirtier lately, but nothing that’s anything more than she does with everyone in their group, with the exception of Dawn and Anya. Smirking at that thought, Tara turns to her closet and starts to sort through her clothes. “Truthfully, sweetie, I don’t know if I have much of anything else with green in it. It’s not a color I’m overly fond of.” Tara glances down at her multi-colored, tie-died shirt that she’s wearing that does have green in it, along with every other color in the rainbow. 

Buffy carefully unbuttons and peels off her shirt, curling her nose up at the color, though very thankful that the blood and guts don’t smell. Carefully checking her bra, she sighs in relief that the stuff hadn’t soaked through her shirt, knowing there’s no way in hell one of Tara’s bras would fit her, and though she could go braless, she’d rather not. “I’ll take anything, Tara. It doesn’t have to be green or have green in it.”

Tara continues to sort through her shirts, her back to the slayer and unaware that Buffy had already taken her shirt off. “I can’t find anything sweetie, I’d let you wear the one I have on, but I’ve kinda been wearing it all day.” Tara slips a shirt that’s a little snugger on her off the hangar, hoping it’ll fit the petite slayer a bit better than her other shirts. Turning, she blinks and stares in surprise at the topless slayer, her breath catching in her chest at the skin on display. The satin cups pushing the slayer’s breasts up and in to show a surprising amount of cleavage, realizing she’s staring at Buffy’s breasts, she jerks her eyes away and tries to ignore the heat suffusing her face, knowing only a small bit of it is because she’s embarrassed. “I didn’t realize you took your sh-shirt off.”

Buffy blinks and lifts her head from where she was inspecting her bra for demon leftovers, the stutter coming from Tara very unusual as she can’t even remember the last time she heard the Wiccan stutter. Seeing the red face and the head turned away from her, Buffy frowns slightly until she laughs softly in realization. “I’m sure I don’t have anything you haven’t seen before, Tara.”

“Not yours.” Tara practically chokes on the two words and still refuses to allow her eyes to turn towards the slayer, though it’s harder than she would have believed possible. 

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m actually wearing a bra tonight, huh? Or you’d be really embarrassed.” Buffy teases as she steps towards Tara to take the shirt from her. Biting her bottom lip as she hears the half-groan, half-squeak coming from the blonde Wiccan. Slipping the shirt on, Buffy unbuttons her button-fly jeans and grins as Tara still refuses to look her way though she notices the woman is a few shades darker now. “Or maybe you’re not embarrassed... maybe it’s something else?” Buffy teases playfully. 

Tara jerks her head and stares at the slayer, her eyes wide in surprise. “Buffy! I can’t believe… you… I…” Tara just throws her hands up in the air and growls loudly at the slayer. “I am a lesbian, Buffy. And the last time I checked, you were a very beautiful woman… a woman that happens to be a real-life superhero. Of course there’s going to be SOME kind of attraction. I’m not dead!” Tara ignores the huge grin crossing Buffy’s face as the slayer buttons the shirt, tucking it in and buttoning her jeans. Snatching her purse, Tara yanks out her wallet to get her ID and cash before tossing it back in her purse and grabs her keys off the desk, tucking them away in her jeans pocket. 

Buffy chuckles softly, loving to tease the woman, even though Tara doesn’t always rise and take the bait. This time she’s getting a lot more reaction from the Wiccan than she’d been expecting. “Well, I thought I was doing really well when you said I was a beautiful woman, and a superhero. But you kinda burst my bubble with the whole ‘some kind of attraction’ thing you said. You couldn’t just say that I’m hot as hell and I do it for you? No, you have to make it sound like it’s almost expected.” Buffy grins unrepentantly as she hears a loud groan coming from Tara, though a part of her has to admit she’s curious as to whether or not Tara IS attracted to her more than just a ‘passing phase’ type thing. 

“Buffy!” Tara hurries towards the door and opens it, refusing to look at Buffy. “We are not having this discussion.”

“No, WE’RE not. I am. And it can’t be a discussion unless two people discuss… Right now it’s more of a monologue since I’m the only one talking.” Buffy shrugs as she walks by Tara, ignoring the glare coming her way. Not knowing why she’s all of a sudden saying a lot of these things, though they have occurred to her over the last few months. 

“Would you feel better if I said those things?” Tara asks exasperatedly as she and Buffy make their way across the quad a few moments later, sneaking a glance at the slayer walking beside her.

“Not now. Now you would just be repeating what I said, and I wouldn’t know if you actually were saying it because you thought it, or because you think it’s what I want to hear.” Buffy shifts her stake at the base of her back, wiggling slightly to get it back into a more comfortable position as they make their way towards the Bronze. “So, how’s the sex life been going? I know mine has been non-existent, but I was hoping me and Dawn aren’t the only ones in celibate land.”

Tara almost chokes on her own tongue at Buffy’s question. “Are you asking me if I’ve…” Tara can’t say it, blinking and turning her head to stare at Buffy as they walk down the sidewalk.

“Done the nasty, horizontal bop, bump and grind, nooner, one-night stand, yoni worshipping…” Buffy stops her comments at the sound of her name being yelled by Tara.

“BUFFY!!!” Tara stops and stares in disbelief at the slayer, watching as Buffy stops and turns around to look at her curiously. “Are you going to be asking m-me if I’ve done any carpet munching or hanging from the chandeliers next?”

“Carpet munching… I never really cared for that term, plus as prevalent as Brazilian waxes are nowadays, it probably wouldn’t be true for a good portion of the population. It’s like saying you’re a dyke. Technically true, but crude. I like the words lesbian, or woman that loves other women much better. Kind of like being called a bitch. It doesn’t faze me, but somebody calls me a cunt, I seem to have more of a problem with that. Now, I honestly wouldn’t have thought you were into the kinky. Sooo… chandelier hanging, huh?” Buffy tilts her head in consideration. “Are there even any chandeliers in Sunnydale? Ohhhh!! I know! How about hot monkey sex? I could go for some of that.” 

Tara stares at Buffy, her mouth hanging open as the slayer goes on, and when she mentions hot monkey sex, she whimpers as she notices the gleam in Buffy’s eyes. Her body reacting in more than one way to the comments being made by the slayer and the thought of sex with Buffy, especially hot monkey sex that is really starting to sound better and better as she thinks about it. Shaking her head to try and dismiss the images floating through her brain, she growls at Buffy. “Bronze, friends, family, music and dancing.”

“Dirty dancing… yeah!” Buffy hooks her arm through Tara’s as she urges the Wiccan towards the bar. “Do you like to dirty dance? I’ve never seen you do dirty dancing; only the slow kinda dancing you did with Willow before you two broke up. Don’t think I’ve ever seen you do anything but slow dancing.”

Tara slowly starts to become worried. Realizing the slayer isn’t just picking on her, or trying to get a rise out of her like she started off the night doing. Now she just seems to be hitting on anything and everything that occurs to her and doing it seriously. “Buffy, are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Buffy takes a mental inventory of herself. “Yep. I feel good, no problems here. A little aroused, but that’s normal. I always get that way when I’ve been slaying, or in the presence of someone that turns me on.” 

Tara groans loudly, not knowing for sure what is causing Buffy’s arousal right now, but not really WANTING to know, as she’s now sure that there’s definitely something wrong and as soon as they get to the Bronze, she’s going to pull Willow aside and tell her they’re going to need to do some research. 

Neither woman notices the small man following them with a huge grin on his face, the little guy absolutely enjoying the entertainment and very pleased that the slayer isn’t even trying to fight the true words and feelings working through her. Silently wondering if this is something she’s wanted herself. Also, he’s extremely ecstatic as to who the slayer seems to have attached herself to.

Tara urges Buffy into the Bronze, her eyes searching for familiar red hair, blinking as Buffy’s arm leaves hers but now a strong hand strokes along the length of her back, landing on her left butt cheek and squeezing softly. Swallowing hard, Tara tries to ignore the flash of desire working through her with the touch, silently telling herself that this is either some kind of spell or a reaction to something else. 

Laughing silently, the small Leprechaun does a little jig and skips through the shadows as the two blonde women make their way towards a table with five other people at it. “Eh, this’ll be right entertainin’.” 

***

“Now, Willow.” Tara hisses to the redhead, dragging her ex-girlfriend away from the table, her eyes on Buffy who’s making her way to the bar to get her something to drink.

“What?” Willow grumbles as she steps away from the table, sending an apologetic look at her girlfriend Mandy, Dawn, Xander and Anya as she follows Tara a slight distance away. 

“There’s something wrong with Buffy. It’s like her normal filters to keep things to herself are crumbling. Anything and everything that’s occurring to her she’s spouting off about.” Tara explains quickly, her eyes on Buffy.

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating, Tara.” Willow crosses her arms over her chest and looks over the blonde.

“Pay attention.” Tara turns and pulls her gaze away from Buffy to stare at Willow. “She stripped off her shirt in my room because she had demon guts on it, she’s been touchy-feely and saying things that just isn’t her.”

Willow laughs softly. “It kinda makes sense that she’d take her nasty top off and puts another one on. She’s not exactly shy about her body.” Willow explains and shrugs before continuing. “She seems to be a lot more relaxed lately and she’s been reaching out more, you’re probably just not around to notice it as much as we are. I’m sure everything’s fine.”

“Willow!” Tara starts to tell the redhead about Buffy grabbing her ass, but snaps her mouth shut as Buffy bounces over to them. 

“Come on. Let’s dance, this is a great song.” Buffy grabs Tara’s hand and pulls her onto the dance floor, the start of the song a deep, sensual beat starting out.

Tara looks helplessly at Willow and Willow just ignores her and heads back to the table. When Buffy turns and pulls her firmly against her body, a strong thigh pushing between her legs and settling against her apex and her arms loop around her shoulders as Buffy urges her into a slow, gyrating, sexual dance, Tara places shaky hands on Buffy’s hips and gulps hard before gently pressing against the slayer, but Buffy doesn’t move away, she just settles more firmly against her, their chests pressing firmly against each other as the slayer’s hot breath starts to caress over her neck. 

“Do you know that you smell absolutely delicious?” Buffy nuzzles against Tara’s warm neck, licking firmly over the pounding pulse point, grinning as Tara shudders, a low moan escaping her and the sweet smell of arousal becomes stronger. 

“Buffy, honey?” Tara swallows and tries to shift her neck away from the slayer, enjoying the woman’s attentions entirely too much, especially since she knows that this has to be because of some reaction to the demon she fought earlier or some kind of spell. 

“Uh huh.” Buffy flicks her tongue and starts to nip gently up Tara’s neck before capturing the Wiccan’s earlobe between her teeth and nibbles. “You taste as good as you smell.” Buffy whispers hotly in Tara’s ear. 

Tara groans as her knees give out, the slayer’s ministrations turning her on faster than she’s ever been turned on before. She grunts in surprise when Buffy’s arms slip down and around her waist, lifting her slightly, practically perching her on a muscular thigh to keep her from hitting the floor. 

“Careful.” Buffy whispers, wrapping one arm around Tara’s waist and reaching up to thread her free hand through silky blonde locks, leaning closer to Tara until their noses almost touch. Searching blue eyes seeing the desire and also worry, Buffy smiles softly at Tara. “You’re beautiful, you know that? Don’t worry, Tara. I’m okay, I promise.”

“No, Buffy you’re not.” Tara whispers, closing her eyes as Buffy’s leg flexes against her. “Goddess, please let me go, sweetie. Please?”

“Am I hurting you? Did I hurt you?” Buffy swallows and quickly eases Tara away from her, taking inventory of the Wiccan with her eyes and her fingertips as she slowly touches everywhere she’d touched to be sure, jerking her eyes up when warm hands capture both of hers and pull them up to rest on her upper chest. Looking into the softly smiling countenance of the Wiccan, she relaxes from where she’d become tense worried that she’d hurt her.

“You haven’t hurt me, Buffy.” Tara states firmly, having seen the panic hit hazel eyes before softly exploring fingertips had started to search her body, capturing the hands before they decided to hit anywhere that really is better touched in private. “You’re not gay, and you’re not exactly acting like yourself, sweetie. Smelling me, touching me, dancing with me… these are things you don’t do.”

“I wanted to though, and now I am.” Buffy explains, not seeing it as a problem or unusual.

“Buffy!” Tara groans and closes her eyes, tilting her head back as she tries to figure out a way to get through to Buffy.

***

“What the hell?” Xander’s the first one to notice what’s happening out on the dance floor, the sight of Tara being picked up and straddling Buffy’s thigh as the slayer looks like she’s about ready to kiss Tara makes him spout out the question in a squeaky, high-pitched voice.

“What?” Willow leans against Mandy, smiling as her dark-haired girlfriend shifts and slips an arm around her shoulders while shifting back to give her more room to maneuver and see around her so she can talk to Xander.

“Buffy… Tara…” Xander can’t say anything else and waves towards the dance floor.

Willow rolls her eyes before looking past Xander, her eyes opening wide in shock as Buffy’s fingers seem to caress over Tara’s body, quickly being captured by Tara before the two women talk to each other. Tara’s comment about Buffy not acting like herself bouncing through her head again. “Uh, oh. Umm… maybe I shouldn’t have blown Tara off.”

“What?” Dawn bounces over and sits down from dancing with one of the Seniors at the high school, just catching Willow saying something about blowing Tara off. Realizing that none of the people at the table are paying attention to her, she looks out at the dance floor, the corner that was at the opposite from where she’d been dancing showing her sister and Tara being extremely buddy buddy. When Tara tilts her head back, in a way that she’s very familiar with when Tara’s trying to sort out what she wants to say, something she’s always done once she thought about it, she squeals in shock when Buffy dips in and kisses up Tara’s throat. 

“Whoa!” Xander winces as Anya smacks him upside the head, knowing he should have expected it, getting a rise in more ways than one at the sight of the two women.

“I’d say you probably should have talked to her, but I don’t see what the problem is. I mean, I don’t know Buffy that well, but I could have sworn you said she was strictly straight and that doesn’t look to be supporting that comment.” Mandy points out, turning to look at her girlfriend, not quite getting why everyone is freaking out as much as they are. The two women look cute together. 

“Uh… my sister is like the straightest person I know, Mandy. I mean, nothing against Tara, as I consider Tara one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen but Buffy’s been around Willow for years, Cordelia and let’s not forget Faith. Faith was like extremely hot, Cordelia was bitchy but definitely of the gorgeous variety. Then, of course, there’s Willow.” Dawn grins at the redheaded hacker as Willow rolls her eyes at her. “Come on, Willow! You’re beautiful and you know it!”

“Quirky, maybe cute. Not beautiful.” Willow shakes her head at Dawn. “But this isn’t figuring out what’s going on with Buffy. Maybe a little visit to the Magic Box and some research wouldn’t go amiss.

“Let’s grab them and go.” Anya grumbles, having planned on going home and having some fun with the green jell-o she’d made but now it looks like it’s going to get delayed. 

***

“Eh, now. This be workin’ out better’n I thought.” The Leprechaun darts from hidden area to another, the shadows his friend along with a little magic that keeps him hidden. “Well, now. What’s happening here?” 

The Leprechaun tilts his head and smiles fully at the sight of the slayer kissing and licking her way up her heart’s desire’s throat. “Now that be a wee bit of the lovely.” He dances in place until the other friends show up, making him stop dancing as they separate and split the two women up. “Oi, now. Why do they got to go and be a tryin’ to ruin it?”

***

“There’s nothing WRONG with me!” Buffy growls, but doesn’t yank away from her sister or Willow who each have a hold of an arm. Not wanting to hurt either one by accident.

“Buffy, you don’t do girls.” Dawn points out as they work their way quickly down the sidewalk towards the Magic Box. 

“No, I HAVEN’T done girls. I don’t want to do girls. I want to do Tara. Not anyone else.” Buffy explains resolutely. “I don’t want to do any guys, either. Just Tara, so see? There’s nothing wrong.” 

“And you telling your little sister that you want to do Tara doesn’t tell you that there’s something wrong?” Xander points out, staring at the back of Buffy’s head in surprise. 

Tara blushes and rubs a hand over her face. “Sweetie, you’re so going to regret saying these things.”

“No, I’m not.” Buffy strains and shifts her head to see Tara. “It may have taken me a while, but I know what I want. I want you. I even like being the slayer, I finally realized that it’s a part of me and I wouldn’t be who I am now if it wasn’t for being called. I love my family and I’m sorry for a lot of the shit I put each and every one of you through.” Buffy turns her gaze on Willow here. “I should have been here for you, Willow. I should have stepped in and made you see what you were doing with the magic. You lost Tara because of it, and I know you love Mandy and you’re finally over Tara but I also know that you would have moved heaven and earth to have Tara if it had been possible.” Buffy turns and looks at Xander and Anya walking behind her, the grip from Willow and Dawn loosening as the group stops on the sidewalk. “Anya, I know I haven’t acted like I cared for you, but I do. I may not love you, but I do like you and would miss you if anything happened. Xander loves you and that more than makes you okay in my book. Xander, I want you to know that I know about your not telling me that Willow was trying to re-soul Angel. I know why you didn’t tell me, too. But I forgave you for that years ago.”

Xander’s mouth opens and shuts, the construction worker doing his best guppy impersonation. 

“Mandy, you’re a good influence on Willow. And someone that isn’t magical or in any way part of our twisted little group. Willow probably needs that even more than she realizes.” Buffy smiles at the brunette. “Now… Dawnie.” Buffy wraps her arms around her sister and pulls her into a tight embrace before releasing her. “I really, really love you. No matter how you came to be my sister. I wouldn’t know what my life would be like if it wasn’t for you, so no matter how aggravated I get or when I yell, please remember I love you.”

Dawn blinks, the tears trailing down her cheeks as she hugs Buffy back firmly. “Maybe it’s some kind of truth serum?” She tries, looking at the group of friends, her eyes landing on Tara as the blonde stands there somewhat in shock. “Buffy? Do you love Tara?”

“Love her, yes. More than that I’m in love with her.” Buffy steps back from Dawn and starts to step towards Tara, growling softly as Willow steps in her way. 

“Buffy… I’m all for open, telling it like it is Buffy. But this isn’t you. You keep everything in, you’re afraid of commitments and you’re not into girls.” Willow urges Buffy to continue walking towards the Magic Box.

Tara feels her heart clench at the slayer’s words, when hazel eyes capture hers as she starts to step towards her, she sees the love gleaming brightly. Wanting to believe that Buffy really feels this way for her, but everything her mind is telling her is, is that this is a spell or some other kind of mystical influence. No matter how much she would love for Buffy to really care for her, she can’t listen to her heart that’s telling her to take this for all that she can. 

Buffy throws her hands up in disgust. “Fine. Research all you want, but I already explained it. I’m into Tara. You were in love with her, Willow. I would think out of everyone you would understand falling in love with her. I mean, she’s the most loving, caring person in the world. She’ll give you the shirt off her back if you need it, she’s there for everyone, even if they’re being assholes to her. I mean, she never once said I was an insane bitch for fucking Spike. She just helped me and was there for me until I dropped him like a bad habit.” Buffy tilts her head as they urge her towards the Magic Box, ignoring the gasps and comments coming from the group.

Tara sighs heavily and rubs a hand over her forehead, not really having expected Buffy to drop that particular bomb shell right now, or like ever. Of course, that more solidly sets her mind that something definitely is up with the slayer. As the comments from Xander and Willow become even louder regarding the before unknown relationship between Spike and Buffy, Tara yells loudly. “ENOUGH!!” Happy to see everyone calming down and staring at her in shock, she waves a hand towards the Magic Box. “It’s over and done with. Buffy had some problems and made some mistakes, so just shut up about it. It’s been over between them for about six or seven months.”

“Yeah, actually a little over seven months.” Buffy steps up to the Magic Box and waits for Anya to open the door. “Noper, that’s so over. In more ways than one. I never saw him on a one on one basis after I kicked him out when he tried to rape me…”

Tara clenches her jaw and fights the anger flowing up in her that she always does in regards to the bleached blonde bastard that’s now gracing a small jar in the corner of her closet. 

“I’ll rip that son of a bitch limb from limb.” Xander snarls angrily, pushing into the shop after Anya unlocks the door and turns off the alarm. 

“You’ll need to get in line behind me.” Willow steps down, striding through the shop, the urge to do the most vile, disgusting magic spell on the vampire working through her. Stamping down those particular thoughts as they’re not who she is now, she makes her way to the books to find out what’s wrong with Buffy.

Dawn blinks in shock as she follows her sister into the shop, part of her not wanting to believe that Spike would do something like that, but the fury and cold anger coming from Tara as the blonde Wiccan veers away from the rest of the group and grabs a couple books before settling in a chair against the wall telling their own tale. 

“Forget it, guys. Tara beat you to it. Though I didn’t get a front row seat to the show, I have to honestly say that she did things to him that I don’t think even you two would have done. If you hadn’t interrupted me, I would have told you that after he tried to rape me, I told Tara and my beautiful Knight went after him that following night and gave him some of his own medicine.” Buffy grins and bounces over to Tara’s chair, hopping up and sliding down behind the witch that’s now sitting up straight in shock. “Oh, yeah. I saw what you did to him, and I have to admit that I was kind of shocked at the fact but I want to thank you. Plus tell you that’s when I started falling for you. No one’s ever done something like that for me before. That and the fact that you were never planning on telling me what you’d done.”

Tara stiffens uncontrollably as she realizes Buffy knows what she’d done. Something that was totally out of character for her, but when she’d found the bleached blonde vampire and he had no remorse for what he’d almost done to Buffy and had flat out told her that Buffy was his for the taking whenever he wanted and however he wanted, she’d known he’d keep after the slayer. That was one thing she would never allow. As Buffy’s arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into the slayer’s body, Tara shudders and finally lets go of the anger flowing through her at the thought of the vampire… and also the guilt she had been fighting as Buffy’s words sink in. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Tara. You were great… and very butch.” Buffy whispers hotly into Tara’s ear, flicking it teasingly with her tongue. “I was shocked, but I don’t think anyone could have been more shocked than Spike, especially when you ripped his arm off and sho…”

“Buffy!” Tara squeals and jerks around to stare at the slayer. “You will NOT tell them the things I did. Never, understand? I can’t believe you were there and watched me!”

“More like half the cemetery away. I assumed you used magic to augment your strength to do that. Why haven’t you done that before?” Buffy questions curiously, reaching up to brush back some blonde strands and tuck them behind Tara’s ear. 

“We’ll discuss this sometime in the future.” Tara exhales slowly through her nose and closes her eyes as Buffy’s fingers linger on her ear, stroking gently over the outer shell. 

The small Leprechaun lingers in the shadows, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of this group of people. Can’t they see how much happier the slayer is now than when she was trying to keep things internalized, and her feelings from being known? Just the short period of time he’d followed her around, he’d noticed that she was sinking deeper and deeper into despair. Though he likes to cause mischief, he doesn’t do it maliciously and ultimately does it because it’s for the good of the person or people that he’s playing with. Slipping behind the counter and around the edge, he darts to the corner of the room closer to Buffy and Tara, his eyes lingering on Buffy as the slayer relaxes and smiles fully at the woman she loves, not surprised now that he’s seen Tara that she would capture the slayer’s heart. 

“Buffy, did you ever think that maybe Tara doesn’t return your feelings?” Willow points out, frowning heavily at the sight of Tara’s body shivering slightly, not sure if it’s arousal or fear that’s coursing through her ex-lover right now. If she could see her face, she could give a definite answer but since Tara’s facing Buffy she isn’t sure.

Buffy’s eyes widen in realization and she blinks in surprise, it not having occurred to her that maybe Tara didn’t care for her back. “I… I didn’t even think…”

“Oi now! It be a time for me to be a-sayin’ somethin’.” The Leprechaun steps out from the shadows he was wrapping around himself to hide. “I be a bettin’ my pot o’gold that the pure-hearted one is very much in love with de slayer. It was killin’ the slayer keeping things in. I be the one that placed the spell on her to allow her to say and do what was in her heart.”

“What… who are you?” Buffy stiffens and stares at the small man.

“He’s a Leprechaun.” Tara murmurs softly, surprise filling her voice. “You’re a long way from home.”

“Aye, that I is lassie. You’re the smart one of the group, ain’t ya’?” He steps up and smiles as he gets closer to the two blondes. “I rode the rainbow over here a few weeks back, curious I was about the mystical beings here in Sunnydale. But come to find out not so much mystical beings for the most part, but half-demons and nasty full demons.” Stepping lightly with a gracefulness surprising for the small rotund Leprechaun he tucks his hands in his pockets and stands beside Buffy and Tara, grinning. “Only mystical beings I be a findin’ here were you two.”

“Us… two?” Buffy questions, confused, looking at Tara. Her eyes softening as they look at Tara. "Do you love me?"

Tara has to reach out and touch Buffy's cheek, her eyes drooping shut at being able to touch Buffy without fear of being rejected. "I couldn't help but love you, Buffy. It started the day you stood up for me to my family and it grew slowly but steadily since that day." Tara shifts in the chair, blinking in surprise as Buffy lifts her and sets her sideways on her lap, placing her legs over the arm of the chair. Wrapping her arms around Buffy's neck, Tara leans in until her nose brushes lightly against Buffy's. "The night you broke down and told me what was happening between you and Spike it really hit me hard and I had to do some soul searching realizing that I had fallen in love with you. Then... then..." Tara growls softly, her anger flowing once more at the thought of what the bleached blonde vampire had tried to do to Buffy.

"Then he tried to rape me, I told you what happened and you went all super-butch wiccan on his ass." Buffy grins at the thought, loving the thought that Tara cared so much about her that she would do something that is so against her character. 

"She didn't have much of a choice, did you my wee cousin?" The Leprechaun grins at the confusion crossing both women's faces, ignoring the comments coming from the rest of the group.

"Cousin?" Tara blinks in surprise and turns to look at the small man.

"Aye. You be a descendent of the faerie folk, don't you know? How do you think you can stay on the side of right and good so easily? All witches be tested, wee one. Tested and usually failing. You were tested... and passed, every single time. And every time you be growin' stronger." He points out as he leans against the back of the chair, staring at Tara. "Your aura, wee one. You not bein' the only one that can see auras. I be recognizing a distant relative easily. The golden glow surroundin’ ya’ be a dead giveaway to your goodness and heritage."

“You knew Buffy cared about me?” Tara questions softly, looking from the mischievous bluish-green eyes of the Leprechaun to look into Buffy’s brilliant hazel eyes gleaming brightly. 

“Nay, that I didn’t know, Lassie. Not ‘til I saw you together tonight. After all, when have you two been around each other in the last couple weeks?” He questions, his eyebrows shooting up, the bushy red hairs wiggling as if they have a life of their own.

Tara blinks and thinks about it, only having talked to Buffy on the phone the last couple weeks as they hadn’t seemed to be able to hook-up even for their twice weekly coffee dates that had become the norm. Between Buffy’s crazy work schedule and her working on her thesis, they had only been in touch over the phone. 

“I found ye, and followed you for a few days. Family members are so far and few between I had to be checkin’ ya’ out.” The Leprechaun admits, grinning at the shock filling Tara’s blue eyes. 

Buffy growls softly and turns her head to glare at the small man behind the chair. “You won’t be checking her out any more, understand?” Buffy glares fully at the small Leprechaun, smiling internally as his eyes widen and he steps back slightly from the chair. “What did you mean she didn’t have a choice?” Buffy pounces on the words that she remembers him saying.

“Oi, caught that did ya’?” He hops and skips across the room, landing on top of the large table and sitting down amidst the others, the speechlessness of the group tickling him as he grins uncontrollably looking around the group sitting at the table. “Faerie folk have a tendency to protect and defend the honor of their mates. If it is somethin’ evil that hurts their other half, they have a tendency to go completely overboard and they be gettin’ a bit of a… adrenalin rush to help ‘em out.” 

Tara reaches up a shaky hand and slowly strokes down Buffy’s cheek, the slayer leaning into the caress and hazel eyes turning back to look at her from where Buffy had been looking at the Leprechaun as he talked. “Will the spell break down and eventually disappear?”

Buffy nuzzles into the warm hand cupping her cheek, placing a couple lingering kisses into the flesh, her arms wrapping tighter around Tara to pull the witch more firmly against her, slowly letting one hand slip down to cup a hip possessively. 

“Eh… That be a yes and no answer, Lassie.” He admits, bouncing up again from the table and hopping down to make his way towards the two blondes in the chair. “In her normal dealings with everybody else, she’ll basically be her regular self again tomorrow, though she may willingly now be more open with everyone else. But with ye… She’ll always be open and honest. Her heart is completely open to you now, Lassie. You accepted her love and admitted your own love for her, that was all it took.” He doesn’t tell the two blondes one of the other side effects that will happen between the two women, knowing they’ll figure that out for themselves quickly. He may be giving more of an explanation to his cousin, but he’ll still keep some secrets to himself. 

Dawn rests her elbows on the table and stares at Buffy and Tara, listening to the Leprechaun as he explains what was done without giving too much information. Her shock and surprise wearing off relatively quickly, leaving her to actually hear what’s being said. The sight of Buffy touching Tara so openly and easily surprising her in one way, but in another completely understandable as her sister had always been openly affectionate with her boyfriends’ in the past, unless she was trying to hide the relationship. 

“There is no way that these two are in love with each other. You’ve done something to both of them and you need to undo it right this minute!” Willow finally gets her voice back, stands and strides towards the little man. 

“’Eh, not much of a believer are you?” He really takes in the redhead this time and chuckles loudly at what he sees. “You were thinkin’ you two were soul mates, eh? Don’t you be knowin’ that mystical likens to mystical? Those two were meant for each other, whether they would have admitted it within the next ten years is up for debate, but they be definitely for each other. My cousin was never meant for you.”

Tara stiffens at Willow’s irate tones, before she blinks in surprise at the words coming from the Leprechaun. 

Buffy smiles as she hears that she and Tara are meant for each other. “Thank you for what you’ve done… Ummm... what’s your name, anyway?”

“They don’t give out their names, Buffy. They don’t want anyone to be able to have any power over them and that’s one way that a lot of mystical creatures and demons are somewhat alike. One thing most people don’t realize is that Leprechauns aren’t really bad, though they have something of a bad rap because of their trickery regarding their pot of gold. If they lose their pot of gold, they lose their magic and become human.” Anya speaks up finally, moving her eyes from the Leprechaun to Buffy and Tara. Reaching for Xander’s hand, she turns her gaze on her fiancé. “They also try and help out other mystical beings, especially anyone they consider family. They are extremely loyal to family.” 

“I don’t care who or what they are. I just know he is out of his ever-loving mind if he thinks that Tara could love anyone but…” Willow realizes what she’s about to say and guiltily looks towards her girlfriend. 

Mandy had stood as soon as Willow sprung from her chair, now she stares at Willow as her words hit her. “Maybe it isn’t Tara that can’t let go, Willow.” Mandy turns and heads towards the door, her heart breaking, stopping with her hand on the door, she looks back over her shoulder at Willow. Her eyes caught by wet green eyes staring at her, the tears trickling down Willow’s cheeks as the redhead had already crossed two-thirds of the distance between them.

“Mandy…” Willow whispers, looking into brown eyes that are so sad it makes her heart ache horribly. “I…”

Mandy swallows and waits for a second, waiting for what Willow’s going to say, wondering if there’s anything that her redheaded girlfriend can say that will make her world right again. 

“I’m a foolish, inconsiderate, jealous idiot. I can’t lie to you, there’s a part of me that will always love Tara, and that part just spouted off without considering the other ninety percent of me. The ninety percent that’s IN love with you.” Willow cautiously raises her foot and takes the next advancement to land her at the bottom of the steps leading out of the Magic Box. “I’m in love with you, Mandy. Not her. Please believe me. I’m so, so sorry.” Willow whispers softly, holding her breath until Mandy turns to face her completely. 

“You need to let her go completely, Willow.” Mandy speaks just as lowly as her redheaded lover, seeing the acknowledgement, understanding and knowledge that enters the redhead’s eyes, also seeing the pure happiness that bursts forth as Willow realizes that she hasn’t lost her. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Willow closes the last bit of distance between them, wrapping her arms around Mandy’s waist and burying her face in her taller girlfriend’s neck, the tears falling even faster now as she releases the fear that had gripped her when she thought she may have permanently damaged their relationship. “I will. I promise you that.”

Xander feels lost; too much information and the thought of his two best friends since forever are both now gay just makes his mind spin uncontrollably. His hand clasps Anya’s tightly as he lets a slow exhale drift from his lips as Mandy’s arms wrap around Willow, tears slipping down her face even as she hugs his best friend tightly to her. 

Dawn exhales loudly as Mandy and Willow obviously work through Willow’s stupidity, her eyes turning back to Buffy and Tara. 

Buffy’s body slowly relaxes as Willow turns her attention back to her now girlfriend instead of her ex-girlfriend, her arms having tightened automatically around Tara to physically keep Willow from being able to take the blonde-haired Wiccan away from her. Not wanting to smack the redhead down, but she will if she has to. She’d found her heart again, and it was with Tara and she’ll be twice damned if anyone is going to come between them if she has something to say about it. A low rumble escapes through her lips uncontrolled as Tara’s hand caresses and kneads the back of her neck further relaxing her even as warm, sweet breath falls across her lips. 

Tara feels Buffy’s body coiling tightly beneath and around hers even as strong arms tighten and pull her even more fully into the smaller, stronger body of the slayer as Willow spouts off without thinking. As Willow realizes what she’s doing and Mandy almost makes it out the door of the Magic Box, she smiles softly as the body she’s wrapped up in relaxes. Turning back to look into open hazel eyes, Tara slips a hand up and under the thick blonde hair and rubs and loosens the tension that had gathered there further relaxing the slayer even as hazel eyes come alive and seem to glow from within, drawing her in closer to glistening lips that were just wet with a tongue slipping out from between the slayer’s lips. 

The Leprechaun sees the tendrils of desire and love starting to wrap and weave themselves irrevocably around each other as the two women gradually lean in towards each other. The somewhat dull golden aura around the slayer that has now been gradually starting to shine since she met up with Tara after he’d done the spell. Now it’s almost bright enough to light up the whole town with those with the sight to see it, as is the Wiccan’s aura that was just slightly tarnished with the happenings in her life, but that’s now shining just as bright as they lean closer together, their auras starting to mingle. “Oi, now. Didn’t expect the spell to start coming together QUITE that fast.” He blinks and snaps his fingers to magically send the two women to the slayer’s home. Happy that the spell he cast would further their relationship, and that the two women were meant to be together and had found each other before he came upon them, though he could and would have done whatever he could to make sure they had gotten together even if they had been on opposite sides of the world, after all someone needs to look after the slayer.

“WHAT?!!” Dawn yells loudly as Buffy and Tara were almost ready to kiss, there couldn’t have been a centimeter of distance between their lips before they disappeared in a golden shimmer. Her eyes snapping to the small man… Leprechaun. “What the hell did you do?”

“Eh, you not be wanting to see what be happening quickly after they kiss wee one. You be a bit young yet, for that. And I dare say the rest of this group would probably end up needing to be rushed to the hospital.” He sniggers softly as he looks at the glares coming his way along with the blasting he’s about to get. “They be fine. I just sent ‘em home to the slayer’s house. I would be suggestin’ that you and the redhead might want to find somewhere else to sleep for the next few days.” 

Anya shrugs and stands up. “I think it’s time we go home, Xander. If Buffy and Tara have the luck of the Irish on their side, they’re fine.” 

Xander shifts slightly, his pants uncomfortably tight after the near kiss he’d witnessed between the two women, his hand being tugged on by Anya urging him to stand and lead him unresistingly out of the Magic Box, only able to make a few sounds in goodbye as they work their way around Mandy and Willow as the two women step back away from the door. 

Mandy looks from Willow to Dawn and smiles somewhat self-consciously as she makes the offer. “Umm, you two can stay at my place if you want too.” 

Willow blushes as she knows her girlfriend only has the one bedroom apartment, and a spare couch to sleep on. Yes, they’ve been dating for roughly five months and yes, she has stayed over there a couple times but she’s always slept on the couch and they haven’t advanced to the point of actually ‘sleeping’ together. Although there have been a few heavy make-out sessions and touching, but the clothes have mostly stayed on as both women had, by unspoken agreement, decided to take their physical relationship slowly. But unless someone’s planning on bunking on the floor, it looks like she might actually be sharing a bed for the first time with Mandy. That thought sends her heart racing until she closes her eyes and whimpers softly at the realization that the small apartment really doesn’t afford them much privacy and Dawn will be just a short distance away effectively drawing her libido to a major screeching halt. 

“Cool.” Dawn bounces uncontrollably as she makes her way towards the door, stopping to turn around and look at the red-haired Leprechaun. “What about you, Leprechaun-dude?”

“I’ll be makin’ sure you be makin’ it to the apartment all safe and sound then… I may be headin’ back home.” He slips up to the youngest of the group, the teenager having a bit of the slayer in her but the mystical-ness that she was is now just hinted at, more of an echo really, as the young girl is all human now. 

Mandy holds her hand out to Willow, smiling shyly as the redhead takes it and threads their fingers together as Willow lets the Leprechaun and Dawn exit in front of them before setting the alarm as they exit and lock the door behind them. Ducking her head as a slow smile crosses her lips when Willow kisses her firmly on the cheek. “I love you, too, Willow.” Mandy admits softly as she finally returns the sentiments that the redhead had said to her just a little while ago for the first time. 

Willow jumps and wraps her arms tightly around Mandy’s neck, pulling her down the short distance until the brunette’s lips land on hers, uncaring of the audience watching them.

Mandy groans into the deep kiss, her arms slipping around the slender waist of the redhead as she pulls the woman firmly against her as they kiss for long moments, the kiss deep and erotic as their tongues flick and tease each other. 

Dawn stares at the two women for a few minutes before sighing loudly, when that doesn’t end the kiss she finally crosses her arms over her chest and glares at them. “Come on you two!! I’m ready to go. Not that I mind the entertainment you’re giving me, but, jeeze!! Get a room already!”

Willow blushes darkly as they end the kiss, burying her hot face in Mandy’s neck, a giggle escaping at the embarrassed whimper coming from her girlfriend. 

“Go. Home. Yeah, that would be a good thing.” Mandy finally squeaks out, refusing to make eye contact with Dawn as Willow steps back a short distance and their hands lock together as they turn and make their way to her apartment.

The Leprechaun grins, his happiness overflowing at the thought of this group of people that fight for the world and the people in it slowly work on lasting relationships. His pot of ‘gold’ filling and growing larger with each deserving person he helps along the way. That’s the Leprechaun’s secret to their pot o’ gold. It isn’t gold at all, but love and caring being spread throughout the world. Without that, their magic would definitely die, that’s something the ex-vengeance demon got partially right. 

***

Tara is peripherally aware of the displacement and reappearance before she’s completely focused on the lips so close that if she talks hers will brush against them. Unable to resist the tantalizing flesh any longer, she spreads her hand across the back of Buffy’s head and presses the barest amount until their lips seal together.

Buffy whimpers as a low moan escapes one of them, not even sure which one of them moaned as her lips make contact with Tara’s full, pouty lips. The softness and tenderness of the kiss making her melt that much more into Tara, having been somewhat aware of the fact that they were no longer in the Magic Box and were moved to the bed in her bedroom. Shifting, using her slayer coordination to the hilt, she keeps their lips caressing against each other as she maneuvers Tara onto her back on the bed with her hovering above the Wiccan, their bodies lightly in contact. Moaning deeply at the feel of full breasts pressing against hers, Buffy feels an unleashed rumble rise from her chest when a tongue swipes across the seam of her lips asking for entrance. 

Arching up slightly at the rumbles working their way from the slayer to her, Tara moves her hands from around Buffy’s neck and strokes them strongly down the slayer’s back until they come to denim clad flesh, her fingers digging into Buffy’s strong, muscular butt cheeks that flinch slightly with her maneuver. Pulling the slayer’s lower body fully onto hers, Tara nips at the tongue she has been teasing with flicks and rolls when a hard thigh slips between her legs to press firmly into her crotch. Buffy’s body extremely hot as the heat seeps from the slayer’s center through her jeans to the flesh of her thigh as Buffy shifts and presses her body harder against hers. 

The rumbles coming from her chest explode into a continuous, rolling purr as Buffy rubs herself against Tara, the witch’s short nails digging hard into her ass cheeks urging her on, though she wants to feel flesh, and the nails scratching over her body without clothing in the way. Nipping gently at swollen lips, Buffy props herself up to where she can still press hot kisses against Tara’s lips, cheek, nose and chin while yanking off her own shirt.

Tara’s befuddled brain takes a moment to realize Buffy’s trying her damnedest to get her clothes off. Sliding her hands up the strong back, Tara expertly flicks the slayer’s bra closure open and slides it off with the slayer’s help, her mouth watering at the sight of the dusky rose nipples hardened into small nubs. Panting heavily, Tara whimpers as Buffy pulls further away until strong, warm hands caress over her stomach as her t-shirt starts to make its way up her body. Eagerly lifting her back up off the bed, Tara watches with some amusement as her t-shirt sails across the bedroom to land on the dresser. 

Buffy eyes the pale flesh now visible to her eyesight, part of her mind enjoying the sight of the lavender colored bra cupping full breasts but the other part of her is wanting everything keeping her from feeling and seeing all Tara’s flesh gone. Sliding her hand behind Tara’s back, Buffy looks into blue eyes that are watching her with amusement showing, but also a heated desire she’s never seen in Tara’s eyes before. The pure want showing in the darkened blue eyes almost her undoing as soft, yet strong hands slide up her stomach and ribs to cup her breasts firmly. Bucking against the thigh she’s still riding, Buffy closes her eyes and arches her back as a low rumbled growl escapes her when Tara’s strong fingers pinch and twist her nipples, the growl getting louder as Tara’s fingers twist and pinch harder with her response. Ripping Tara’s bra from her, Buffy grinds her lower body against the thigh between her legs as the desire mounts to a fever pitch inside her body. Swearing that she has to be burning alive, the fire inside her pooling low and heavy in her stomach even as her sex pounds uncontrollably. 

Tara swallows at the beautiful sight of Buffy arching backwards, pushing her breasts more into her hands even as the purrs and rumbles turn to an untamed growl, the brief glimpse of flashing eyes before Buffy’s eyelids cover them telling their own story that the Slayer inside Buffy is pushing her way forward. Buffy’s grip on that part of her having been tenuous at best since the woman had died and been brought back, maybe even before she had died. Dropping her hands down to the waistband of the jeans Buffy is wearing, Tara quickly slips the buttons through the holes, her eyes searching the gleaming eyes of the Slayer as Buffy tilts forward again and looks at her. 

Buffy shifts, leaning down to nip firmly on a full bottom lip, moaning as diligent hands shift down her jeans past her hips and then one hand dips between her legs, fingers sliding through slickness and urging her up from where she’d still been trying to rock against covered flesh and the other hand grips and fingernails dig into her left butt cheek. Exhaling a loud whimper as she lifts up and fingers slip inside her, Buffy drops her head down to the top of Tara’s chest and arches her back giving Tara more of her lower body to plunder as she will. 

Tara pants heavily and scrapes her nails from Buffy’s butt cheek all the way up her back to thread through the thick hair at the base of Buffy’s neck, grabbing and pulling firmly on the handful of hair, enjoying the sound of the fierce growl coming from Buffy with her actions along with the flood of desire coating her hand. “Goddess, Buffy. Get the rest of your clothes off, quickly.” Wanting everything out of her way so she can enjoy the slayer’s body to the absolute fullest, she quirks her lips as Buffy whines when she pulls her fingers from within the slayer. 

“Damn clothes.” Buffy rumbles the words out deep from her chest before rolling off to the side, kicking her shoes off while pushing the jeans the rest of the way down her body hurriedly. 

Tara shudders as the strong body of the slayer comes into full view, knowing how strong Buffy is, is one thing, but the sight of the slayer’s muscles rippling under a thin layer of skin a sight to behold. The surprisingly muscular legs flexing as the jeans are kicked off and away making her salivary glands work triple time even as her eyes trail across the smallest strip of dark brown, trimmed hair she’s ever seen. Silently wondering why Buffy left it instead of going completely clean-shaven. 

Buffy rolls back towards Tara, glaring at the jeans and shoes that are still covering Tara. “You’re still partially dressed.” 

Tara quivers and closes her eyes as the slayer’s words ripple up inside her and turns her insides to pure molten liquid. The rough, rumbling, purr-like sound of the slayer’s desire-laden voice doing things to her she would have never believed impossible, but when strong, callous-tipped fingers run along the edge of her jeans, and the desire seems to follow the touch, Tara bucks up hard as the fingers unbutton and unzip her jeans, the desire and heat at an all-time high inside her. 

Buffy straddles Tara’s thighs, getting her first full look at generous breasts topped with pink nipples. The multiple pleasure of seeing the nipples hardening down into tight nubs along with the heat under her fingertips and the desire permeating the air of her bedroom sends her body ramping up uncontrollably. Shoving the witch’s jeans and panties down her legs, Buffy rips the shoestrings apart to remove the shoes in seconds followed by the pants, panties and socks before climbing up the length of the witch’s body, spreading her legs while her fingers slip through thick desire, separating desire-swollen outer lips to search within.

Tara bucks uncontrollably as strong fingers dip briefly inside her before trailing upwards, rubbing over her clit in slow, concentric circles. Lifting her arms, she threads her hands in the thick hair, grasping handfuls and pulling Buffy down into a hard, devouring kiss, nipping firmly on her bottom lip as strong fingers slip down and inside her, causing her to dig her heels into the bed and push up into the fingers burying themselves deeply inside her.

Buffy nips and pulls on the lip she’s caught between her teeth as she delves into wet heat, the velvet walls of the witch clenching tightly around her fingers as she pushes deep inside Tara at the same time Tara’s hips angle upwards and push up into her with a lot of her strength. Releasing the swollen lip, Buffy laps strongly at the reddened flesh and growling deeply as Tara grasps her hair with both hands at the base of her neck and gives them a hard yank. With her next stroke deep in the witch she adds a third finger, twisting her arm so her fingers hit different spots inside her blonde lover. 

“Buff…” Tara arches uncontrollably as with Buffy’s maneuverings, she hits that spot within her that has only been found a couple times, or maybe she’s only been turned on enough for it to be sensitive enough to make a difference when it’s stroked. Moaning loud and long as Buffy concentrates her stroking in that spot, priming her for an orgasm unlike any before as she feels it coiling and rolling through her body, centering where her lover’s fingers are. 

Panting heavily, Buffy nips her way down Tara’s neck, the sounds her lover is making urging her on as she feels that somewhat spongy feeling flesh under her fingers swell, pulse and seem to ratchet up at least another ten degrees in temperature. Growling deeply, she attaches her teeth to the soft flesh at the juncture of Tara’s neck and shoulder, Tara’s hands pulling her even tighter into her body in silent approval of what she’s doing even as she pushes her neck further into her mouth. The slickness of her lover’s desire covering her whole hand as it feels like a fountain of liquid is coming from within the blonde, Buffy growls louder and longer unable to stop and hears an answering low rumble coming from Tara. Slipping four fingers into Tara and continuing to work over that spot inside her lover, Buffy continues to worry the flesh in her mouth, her other hand somewhat supporting her body to keep from crushing Tara beneath her. 

Feeling the added digit slipping into her, Tara moans at the fullness inside her, fuller than she’s ever felt before another answering rumble coming from somewhere inside her in response to the growls coming from Buffy, not knowing how or why she’s making these sounds just knowing it’s something she couldn’t hold back even if she wants to. The heat of the slayer’s body rubbing against her thigh along with the slickness literally coating and rolling over her flesh coming from Buffy makes her want to bury her fingers in the slayer’s depths. Releasing one hand from the hair she’d buried it in, she scrapes her nails firmly down Buffy’s back leaving red streaks in her wake as Buffy arches her back in response. Digging her nails firmly into one glorious, muscular cheek, Tara bucks up crying out loudly and uncontrollably her whole body like a tuning fork as she starts to vibrate from the top of her head to the tip of her toes as Buffy claims her, sending her spiraling out of control.

Buffy arches with the nails scraping and digging down her back and imbedding themselves in her ass cheek, the slight metallic scent coming to her letting her know her lover had broken skin her Slayer half roaring out from inside her, the roar escaping her throat as she pushes inside Tara, claiming the witch completely as she buries her hand inside her and drops her head down to pierce Tara’s neck and shoulder with slightly elongated and extremely sharp eye-teeth. The Slayer inside her claiming its mate completely and irrevocably now that it’s been given its chance without the human half keeping her controlled. The sweet taste of blood flooding her mouth, the Slayer swallows before lapping at the weeping wounds, healing the flesh quickly leaving two pale scars where she’d pierced the flesh. Gently easing her hand from within her lover, the Slayer wraps herself around her mate, purring in contentment as she nuzzles into warm flesh relaxing as she waits for her lover to come to.

Tara slowly gains consciousness, her body still vibrating and aching in a surprisingly delightful way. The low rumbling purr in her ear and the warmth of the body pressed tightly up against her back, with strong arms wrapped around her waist making her smile in remembrance of the extremely powerful orgasm that had gone through her whole body.

The Slayer inhales deeply of the flesh of her mate, flicking her tongue over the sensitive neck as she realizes that the witch is awake as she pushes back against her and lets out a quiet moan. Scraping sharp teeth gently down the pale neck and licking upwards with her tongue cleaning away the thin lines of blood and healing the wounds at the same time, she buries her face in Tara’s neck and rumbles out two words. “My mate.”

Tara shivers uncontrollably, realizing the bare hint of a sting that her flesh had been broken though it wasn’t painful, desire and want coursing through her again with Buffy’s actions even as the low, rough words of the Slayer rumbles against her neck. “Yours.” Tara agrees softly, smiling as arms tighten around her and pull her even more firmly into the strong body behind her for long minutes before they loosen and urge her to turn around, Tara exhales quietly as she looks into hazel eyes glowing with gold irises. A slightly more animalistic look to Buffy as her Slayer half is obviously showing herself for the first time, the sharp canines just visible to her sight. 

“Claim.” The Slayer orders roughly, arching her neck towards her mate and rocking her hips towards Tara to try and get her point across as she sees the confusion crossing blue eyes. 

Tara searches glowing eyes, not quite understanding what her lover needs. When a loud rumbling growl comes up through Buffy and her eyes glow even brighter, Tara’s eyes widen as she feels an answering animalistic growl coming up and out of her. The flash of white teeth, sharp canines obvious with the semi-snarl/grin Tara has a flash of insight of what exactly is wanted… or more like needed of her. 

The answering glow finally showing in blue eyes makes the Slayer grin in anticipation of her mate taking her completely and like none other would be able to do, ever. Offering her neck once more while grasping a forearm and placing a hand between her legs, she eases onto her back, pulling Tara with her and on top of her. 

“Goddess…” Tara growls the word as she feels the slight shifting and change inside her, not knowing what’s happening but not afraid of it either, her gut telling her that whatever this is, is meant to be. Burying her face in fragrant, delightful flesh, Tara licks at Buffy’s pulse point for a few long moments even as her fingers delve between swollen, damp lips separating the folds and caressing over a prominent bundle of flesh. At the first feel of the delightful flesh, Tara groans deeply needing more. Nipping gently at first on the Slayer’s pulse point as she caresses the hard flesh below it’s not long before she feels sharp teeth escaping her lips as she caresses her lover’s opening with fingers moving of their own accord. Bucking hard against a thigh that lifts and presses against her apex even as the Slayer’s body shifts and opens more to her in silent need, Tara sinks the newly appeared fangs into soft flesh even as she starts to ease her fingers into Buffy. Surprised in a way, but not surprised in another as her lover takes control of her trying to ease into her by reaching down, grasping her arm midway up to her elbow and pulling it into her body even as Buffy’s body arches up to force her in hard and deep. 

The Slayer howls and bucks uncontrollably, one hand buried in blonde hair holding her mate against her neck while the other one keeps the hand buried in her as she humps the flesh for long minutes, arching and rolling her hips fast and hard as she feels the hand inside her grip into a fist and seem to expand as it strokes deep inside her and back almost out of her, the pleasurable pain what she needs as she yells her lover’s name.

Tara laps the wound at Buffy’s neck, her arm working in and out of her lover fast and hard as she pulls back slightly and looks into hazel eyes glowing brightly. Offering her neck to Buffy, she sighs in contentment as she’s pulled down and teeth slip into her flesh once more even as she feels the contracting muscles around her fist and the flood of liquid as her lover explodes in her own orgasm, the body quaking beneath her for long minutes as teeth disappear and a soft tongue laps gently at her neck. As Buffy releases her arm, she carefully opens her hand and gently eases it out from within her lover, her own body humming in remembrance to what it felt like to have Buffy inside her. Lifting up from the body beneath hers, she looks into sated hazel eyes looking back at her, just the barest hint of gold in their depths that most people would probably miss unless they were really looking for it. Part of her realizing that she probably has the same gold appearing in her irises if she wanted to look for it. 

“Are you okay?” Buffy hoarsely questions, reaching up to brush damp hair way from Tara’s cheek, gently running her fingers through the blonde hair and cupping the back of her lover’s head to gently pull her down and kiss her after the crooked grin and slight nod she receives in answer.

Exhaling softly as the kiss ends, Tara presses her lips to the chin of her lover. “Are you?”

Buffy chuckles deeply and nods her head. “Though I sure as the hell wasn’t expecting what happened to happen.”

“You?” Tara blinks and lifts her head and stares down into the grinning countenance beneath her. “I wasn’t expecting anything like that.” Tara curiously raises a hand and gently pushes up on Buffy’s lips, the sharp fangs gone now. 

Buffy realizes what Tara’s doing and chuckles again, pressing her lips against the finger hovering over them. “No more fangs, no more blood and no more violent coupling unless we really want it.”

Tara nods in understanding. “Your slayer part needed to dominate and be dominated to accept me completely as your mate, right?” 

“Yeah, though I didn’t know that before now. If I had, I may not have gone through with it.” Buffy admits quietly, being completely honest with her mate. Hurrying on to make sure there’s no confusion with what she said, she continues. “I wouldn’t want to ever hurt you, Tara. Never. I know it isn’t something you probably would have done normally and that it wasn’t without pain.”

Tara eases her body completely down on Buffy’s, relaxing into the smaller, stronger body while propping her head up on her hand and stares into hazel eyes. “Barest hint of pain, but pain that was extremely pleasurable, honey. You didn’t hurt me, trust me on this. I don’t think you could hurt me. I probably hurt you more than you did me, anyways.”

“Tara, I’m the slayer.” Buffy disagrees softly with the witch hurting her.

Tara lifts up Buffy’s hand and presses a kiss to the flesh before pressing her hand to it to show her lover how much bigger her hand is to the tiny hand of the petite slayer. Closing her hand over Buffy’s so her lover’s makes a fist, she makes one beside it and then looks from their hands to Buffy’s eyes. “You’re a lot smaller than me, honey. A woman’s body is a miraculous thing. We can recuperate from giving birth to a baby that’s larger than either one of us, so this? This isn’t that much to get worked up about, okay?” 

Buffy opens her fist and strokes Tara’s fist until her lover opens her hand, threading their fingers together, she brings them down to rest on top of her chest as she stares up into the smiling countenance of her lover. “But something not to repeat, right?”

Tara laughs and shakes her head before leaning down to kiss Buffy’s lips. “We’ll repeat it, Slayer. Trust me on this; we’ll definitely repeat what happened here tonight. It may be without the actual bloodletting, but I will occasionally enjoy the more physical side you possess.”

Buffy blinks in surprise but a slow smile crosses her face in realization that her more basic needs have found someone that obviously is willing to assuage those particular hunger pains on the infrequent times they appear. 

“Now that we have that settled. It’s time for Tara to claim Buffy.” Tara whispers against Buffy’s lips, kissing her new lover gently as their tongues roll tantalizingly around each other for long minutes before she breaks off the kiss to drag some much needed oxygen into her body as she kisses and licks her way down the slayer’s body.

“Claiming me, huh?” Buffy questions curiously, a soft moan escaping her lips as Tara hums in response and nods her head as lips, teeth and tongue work lovingly over one breast as Tara’s hand releases hers and comes to caress over the flesh of her other breast.

Tara spends delightful minutes loving on first one breast then the other one, giving both equal amounts of attention before working her way further down Buffy’s body, smiling as Buffy’s legs widen giving her room for her body to slip between them. Trailing her tongue over stomach muscles invisible to the naked eye but that are just under the soft skin of her lover and more than obvious to touch, Tara traces them for a few moments before kissing her way across a puffy mound to nuzzle gently against the narrow strip of trimmed hair. “Why just the small strip?”

Buffy rolls her hips slightly her mind more on how close Tara is to her needy, pounding flesh so that it takes her a moment to answer Tara’s question. “Um… if I’m completely shaven I have a tendency to be more sensitive.”

“Hmmm.” Tara hums in thought, rubbing her nose at the bottom of the small strip, inhaling the rich, decadent scent of her lover. “So you’re basically saying that you could cause yourself to orgasm quite easily if you were smooth shaven and say… walking to the college?”

“Uh huh.” Buffy rolls her hips up trying to get Tara where she needs her. “Tara, please.” Buffy begs softly as a few moments later she still hasn’t moved further down her body. 

“What do you want, lover?” Tara practically purrs as she smiles at the groan coming from Buffy. 

“Lick me, Tara, please?” Buffy finally says the words, needing to feel Tara’s tongue and lips on her most intimate flesh. Sighing and closing her eyes as fingers open her to her lover’s ministrations.

Gently opening the outer lips to gaze upon the flushed, prominent bundle of nerves, Tara moans in delight at the sight of the large clit. Leaning in she slowly circles the flesh with her tongue before flicking along the sensitive tip of the gland. Not able to tease the rocking slayer any longer, she wraps her lips around the hard flesh, rubbing her tongue continuously over the sensitive bundle while starting a continuous sucking on the flesh. Not surprised when a set of hands come down and bury themselves in her hair, urging her even more into the slayer’s body as she picks up her tongue's movement before starting a deep hum to vibrate across the flesh causing a splash of liquid to escape from her lover a few short seconds later while Buffy’s body bucks as she cries out her name softly. Dipping down, Tara laps at the slayer’s cream, enjoying the dark, rich flavor immensely. Burying her face as far as she can into the slayer, she delves as deeply inside her with her tongue as she can, gathering the delightful liquid from inside her. Gently brushing her nose against the bundle of nerves she can tell by the way the bundle is flinching and the internal muscles grasping at her tongue that Buffy’s gearing up for another climax. Rubbing her nose with more purpose while bringing up her hand to slide two fingers into her lover’s body before moving her mouth up to suckle on the flesh twitching uncontrollably, she curls her fingers inside her lover and caresses over the spongy mass of nerves within her lover.

“TAAAARRRAAAAAAA!!!” Buffy cries out a few minutes after the continuing caresses inside her body along with the lips suction cupped around her continues to suck on her flesh causing her to come in a flood of liquid. Her upper body jack-knifing at the pleasure rippling through her, she grasps at Tara’s head as she convulses a couple more times as Tara continues to suckle on her flesh for long minutes until it’s too much even for her slayer status to handle, gently urging the lips and tongue away from her flesh. 

Tara whimpers at leaving the hot flesh, but understanding that Buffy can’t handle anymore. Admittedly Buffy had lasted longer than any of her previous lovers had, knowing how tender this flesh can become and how quick, Tara gently presses a kiss on top of her lover’s flushed mound before climbing up the bed to rest half on the bed beside her lover, leaning against her while wrapping her arm around her waist and resting her head on Buffy’s chest to listen to the pounding heart inside as it beats erratically. 

Buffy shudders as an aftershock goes through her body. Gently stroking fingers through Tara’s damp hair, she stares up at the ceiling as her body slowly calms down. Smiling as she feels Tara brush her cheek over her breast before she lifts her head slightly and a pair of lips kiss the hard nipple before Tara’s head rests once more on her chest. “I love you.”

Tara smiles contentedly and relaxes more into her lover’s body. “I love you, too, honey.” Finally reaching for the covers that had slipped partially off the bed with their energetic lovemaking, Tara searches for them and finds them without having to move from her comfy spot. Pulling the covers over her and Buffy, she chuckles at the quiet questioning grunt she gets from Buffy. “It’s late, and we need our rest because I plan on making love to you all day tomorrow.”

Buffy grins uncontrollably at the explanation. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Good. I plan on loving you and making love to you for many, many years to come. Sleep, honey.” Tara offers up again.

“Many years. I love the sound of that. Night, Tara, my beautiful witch.” Buffy murmurs as she lets sleep overtake her. 

Tara sighs softly, her eyes closing also as she falls asleep a few moments later.

***

The Leprechaun smiles as he looks up at the house in front of him, the glow coming from inside lighting up the whole town to those with the sight. The two women finally coming together as pre-ordained. Chuckling loudly as he skips down the sidewalk at the thought of his overflowing pot. “Many, many, many years. More than either of you can even fathom. We’ll meet again, wee ones in a distant future. This is just the beginning of a whole new world, a new world that will be born of your love and this mischief maker is going to enjoy watching what his spell helped to create.” He jumps up in the air as the sun comes over the horizon, disappearing in a sprinkling of glitter and rainbow of colors to continue on his journey.

Two women smile in their sleep as they hold each other close, their spirits joined now and for eternity, no evil or hate will be able to stand against the love these two create and will share with the world. 

The End


End file.
